Surreptitious-Prinxiety
by ChelleBug102
Summary: After the events of Didn't Know Virgil and Emile move in with Roman and Remy. Virgil is always worried about Deirdre and visits her while she's in the hospital in a coma, but that's not all that Virgil is worried about...
1. Prologue

Virgil and Emile expected to move into a big house, but not as big as the one that was in front of them. They gaped at how big the mansion was.

"You live here!?" Virgil exclaimed and turned to his boyfriend.

"Yep! I told you I was rich and had a big house, didn't I?" Roman smirked.

"Yeah, but... I didn't expect the house to be this big."

"Me either..." Emile muttered. "It scares me..."

"Same... can we just not live here? I think it would be best." Virgil took a few steps back and backed up into Roman.

"You guys are not going anywhere. I guarantee they'll like you, Virgil." Roman softly smiled and kissed Virgil's cheek.

"Same with you, Em." Remy nuzzled Emile's cheek. Emile and Virgil glanced at each other and sighed.

"Fine..." They said.

They all walked into the mansion. Virgil and Emile looked around and was in awe at how tall the ceiling was.

"Holy f-" Virgil got cut off by a high-pitched scream. Virgil and Emile clung onto their own boyfriends. Then they saw two older people, male and female, walk into the room. Well, the woman ran into the room. She clapped her hands together and hugged Roman and Remy, ignoring that Emile and Virgil were in the room.

"You're back!" She yelled. She then looked at Virgil and Emile. "Oh? Who are they?"

"Mom, this is Virgil and Emile," Roman said, gesturing to them. Emile smiled a bit and Virgil did his little salute.

"Oh! Nice to meet you. I'm Juliet, Roman's mother." Juliet said. "And Remy is our adopted son."

"I know. I'm his cousin." Virgil said. Juliet's eyes widened.

"You mean the cousin that didn't stop his father from kicking Remy out?" Juliet asked.

"..." Virgil turned and glared at Remy. "...Did you tell them that? You know I was frozen still."

"Eh... I didn't think about it." Remy shrugged. Virgil still glared at him. Emile sensed the hostility from Virgil and so took Virgil by his arm.

"Um... we need fresh air for a bit." Emile awkwardly smiled and dragged Virgil outside.

Once they were outside, Virgil took his arm away from Emile's grip.

"I can't believe him!" Virgil yelled. Emile looked at him.

"Don't get upset. Remy was probably in a bad mood when he said that." Emile said.

"Yeah, right. I should never trust him..." Virgil muttered.

"Don't say that, Virgil. He's your cousin."

"I wish he wasn't sometimes..."

Emile gasped. "Virgil!"

"This was a bad idea... I didn't mean for it to happen." Virgil sniffed.

"I know, Virgil... but everything happens for a reason. Without this family that adopted Remy, you wouldn't have found Roman." Emile put his hands on Virgil's shoulders.

"Yeah..." Virgil softly smiled, then frowned. "I'm sorry for insulting your boyfriend..."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Remy."

Virgil nodded and they walked back inside. Roman was talking to his parents. Roman noticed them and smiled.

"Hey, are you okay, Virgil?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded and looked at Remy.

"I'm sorry, Remy..." Virgil muttered.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I always forget that you freeze up when something is going wrong." Remy said. Then Roman's mother walked up to Virgil.

"Roman said you were his boyfriend, is that right?" Juliet asked and crossed her arms.

"Um... yes, ma'am." Virgil took a step back. Juliet smiled brightly.

"I didn't expect his boyfriend to be this adorable!" She said and hugged Virgil. Virgil held back his usual hiss from physical contact. And that was very hard to do...

"Mom, he hates physical contact," Roman said.

"Oh!" Juliet let go. "Sorry about that. It's just that you are so adorable!"

"Thank you..." Virgil flushed. Juliet flashed him a smile and then looked at Emile.

"You're also adorable- do you like hugs?" Juliet asked. Emile awkwardly smiled.

"Um... yes?" Emile said, but it sounded like a question. Juliet hugged Emile tightly.

"Can you just show them to their rooms?" Roman asked. Juliet let go of Emile.

"Why? I thought they were staying with you guys in your own rooms." Juliet said. Emile and Virgil blushed.

"I mean- they can if they want to." Roman looked at Virgil.

"Yes." Emile and Virgil said.


	2. Chapter One: Ticklish

"This is my room," Roman said to Virgil as he opened the door to his room. Virgil looked around in awe. It was red and white with golden accents. "So... what do you think?"

"This is incredible..." Virgil muttered and put his bags on the floor. He sat on the bed and was surprised when he sunk down in it. "Is this... a water bed?"

"Yes, it is. Why?" Roman asked. Virgil got up and turned. He face-planted into the bed.

"I love it." Virgil's voice came out muffled. Roman smiled and walked over. Roman sat down next to Virgil and put his hand on Virgil's back. Virgil shivered from the sudden contact. "What are you doing?"

"Touching your back," Roman said. Virgil turned his head to look at him. He turned his body around and sat down next to Roman. He leaned on Roman's shoulder.

"I love you," Virgil said. Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulders.

"I love you too." Roman kissed Virgil's cheek.

"This is my room." Remy opened the door to his room and Emile skipped in. He stopped in awe.

"Oooo! This is awesome!" Emile sat down on the bed and gasped. "A water bed!? I love these things!"

Emile fell back into the water bed and giggled. Remy walked over and sat down next to him. Remy noticed that Emile's shirt was up, revealing a bit of his stomach. Remy pulled Emile's shirt down, but his fingers ended up softly touching Emile's stomach, making Emile release a laugh. Emile covered his mouth. Emile's face turned red as Remy looked at him.

"Are you... ticklish?" Remy asked.

"N-no. What gave you that i-idea?" Emile looked at him. Then Remy smirked. "Remy... you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking..."

It was true at what Emile was thinking. Remy tickled Emile's stomach, making Emile laugh loudly.

"R-Remy! S-stop...!" Emile laughed.

Roman and Virgil overheard Remy and Emile next door.

"Tickle fight..." Virgil muttered.

"Are you ticklish?" Roman asked.

"Why the hell would I tell you? You might tickle me to death." Virgil muttered.

"No, I won't." Roman hugged Virgil.

"Hmph... maybe I am ticklish a little bit, but good luck trying to find my tickle spot," Virgil smirked.

"I think I already know," Roman smirked back at him and slowly snaked his left hand behind Virgil's neck.

"Oh, really? Then where is it?" Virgil asked.

"Right... here." Roman touched Virgil's neck with his cold hand. Virgil shivered at the contact and let out a laugh. He covered his mouth. Virgil glared at him and Roman just winked.

"I hate you..." Virgil muttered.

"I love you too," Roman said and kissed Virgil's cheek. Then Juliet walked into the room.

"Dinner is almost ready. Wash your hands." She said and walked back out. They both got up and Roman went into his private bathroom while Virgil waited.


	3. Chapter Two: Awkward Dinner

The boys made their way to the dining room. Virgil and Emile were talking to each other.

"Dinners will be very awkward now that we're here..." Emile muttered. Virgil nodded. Then Virgil felt something warm touch his hand. He looked down only to find that Roman was holding his hand.

"What's this?" Virgil asked.

"It's called 'holding hands'." Roman said.

"Well, I know that, but why are you holding my hand?"

"Because it looked lonely and I wanted it to meet mine." When Roman said that, Virgil blushed a bright red.

"S-Shut up, dork..." Virgil stuttered. Roman smiled.

Everyone was at the dinner table, eating. Virgil just picked bits and pieces of his food.

"Do you not like it?" Juliet asked. Virgil looked at her.

"Oh, no. That's not it." Virgil panicked. Emile stepped in.

"He just doesn't have a big appetite," Emile said quickly.

"Yeah, sorry..." Virgil muttered.

"It's fine, dear! Eat what you want." Juliet said. Then she looked at Roman. "Guess who's visiting, Roman!"

"Who?" Roman asked.

"Your cousin!"

"I don't remember meeting any cousins of mine," Roman said.

"This cousin lives in a different mansion, just down the street," Juliet explained.

"Doesn't that family own the college?" Roman asked, catching Virgil's attention.

_'The college? No, it can't be...'_ Virgil thought to himself, then he grabbed his drink and drank slowly.

"What's their name?" Roman asked.

"Her name is Circe!" Juliet said, prompting Virgil to spit out his drink. Virgil choked on a bit of his drink.

"I'll... be right back." Virgil got up and ran out of the room. Roman looked at his parents.

"Mom, dad. Circe is a homophobe." Roman said.

"No, she's not. We've known her for a long time. Even if she was, we would've known about it a long time ago." Juliet waved her hand, dismissing what Roman said.

"Whatever. I have to go find him." Roman stood up and walked away in search of his boyfriend.

Virgil turned the corner and sat down next to it. Tears were threatening to fall.

_'It can't be her...'_ Virgil thought. Then Roman turned the corner. He saw Virgil on the floor and sat down next to him. Virgil leaned on him.

"It'll be okay, Virgil," Roman said as he kissed Virgil's cheek.

"No, it won't... I can't believe she's your cousin." Virgil muttered.

"I can't believe it either..."

Virgil nuzzled into Roman's chest. Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"What if she tries to sabotage our relationship?" Virgil asked.

"We'll be ready for it. There's no way I would ever let her sabotage us." Roman looked at Virgil. Virgil looked up at him. Roman kissed Virgil slowly but passionately. Virgil relaxed into it and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck in order to get closer. They both pulled away. Virgil rested his foreheard on Roman's.

"I love you so much..." Virgil muttered.

"I love you too," Roman said. "We should return to the dining room. Everyone will be worried."

Virgil nodded and they stood up. They walked back to the dining room hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter Three: Surprise Visit

Virgil, Roman, Remy, Emile, Logan, and Patton were all hanging out at Roman's place in the living room. Virgil was snuggled into Roman's side. Virgil closed his eyes and felt something warm touch his temple.

"Tired?" Roman asked. Virgil looked up at him.

"Mhm..." Virgil hummed. Then the doorbell rang. Juliet got up and went to the door. She opened it.

"Remus!?" She yelled, making Roman frown. He got up, much to Virgil's dismay.

"No, come back!" Virgil whined.

"I know the pain..." Patton sighed. Logan kissed Patton's cheek.

"No, you don't," Logan said.

"You don't know me..." Patton crossed his arms.

"Why are you getting moody with me?"

Virgil ignored them and got up from the couch. He walked over to where Roman was. He and his mom were chatting with a guy who looked a bit older than Roman and had a mustache. The guy noticed Virgil and flashed a smile.

"Well, who's the cutie?" The guy winked at Virgil, making Virgil take a step back. Roman tensed up and moved in front of Virgil.

"This is my _boyfriend_, Virgil," Roman said.

"Boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since a long time ago." Roman crossed his arms.

"A few months ago." Virgil corrected.

"That means I still have a chance." Remus then pushed Roman out the way and slung his arm around Virgil's shoulders. "Helloooo, my name is Remus. A pleasure to meet you, mi querido."

"Your... what?" Virgil asked as Remus grabbed Virgil's hand and kissed it. Virgil got out of Remus' grasp and backed up into Roman. "Woah... um."

"He's mine. Not yours. Get a boyfriend yourself." Roman put his arm around Virgil. The others walked over to them. Remy frowned when he saw Remus.

"Ugh, you're still here?" Remus asked Remy.

"Of course I'm still here," Remy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Remus, what are you doing here exactly?" Roman questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to visit." Remus said.

"But why?" Roman and Remy asked.

"Can't I just visit my family in peace?" Remus shrugged.

"No." Roman and Remy said. Remus frowned.

"Well, I'm staying for a couple of days, you'll have to get used to me being here for a week."

"A week!?" Roman yelled.

"Yep, a week." Remus walked past Roman and flashed a wink to Virgil. "I'm going to my room."

When he left, Roman looked at his mother. She shrugged.

"I didn't ask him to come over." She said and walked away.

"Um... Roman? He made me uncomfortable..." Virgil muttered and tugged on Roman's sleeve.

"He makes everyone uncomfortable," Remy said. "He's a total creep..."

Roman looked at Virgil. "It's okay, mi amore. He won't do anything to you. Not on my watch."


	5. Chapter Four: Deirdre

**(A lot of people have been wondering where Deirdre was, so here's the chapter)**

Virgil was nervous. He hadn't seen Deirdre since before the car hit her. Virgil held the white rose in his hands. Today was Deirdre's birthday, she was eight years old now.

Roman looked at his boyfriend. He put his hand on Virgil's arm.

"It'll be okay, mi amore. The doctor's said she was fine." Roman smiled a bit.

"But... she might not remember me. What if she doesn't?" Virgil asked.

"We have a scrapbook. We can show her the pictures of you and her." Roman said. Virgil nodded and hoped that Deirdre was okay.

"Darkson?" The doctor said. Virgil and Roman stood up. "Right this way."

The doctor nodded to them and he walked away. Virgil looked at the door and opened it.

The heart monitor could be heard when he opened the door. They walked inside and Virgil saw Deirdre sitting up in the hospital bed. Deirdre looked over and her eyes widened.

"W-Who are you...?" Deirdre quietly asked. Virgil looked down. Roman walked forward and handed a scrapbook to her. "W-What's this?"

"A scrapbook. My name is Roman. This is my boyfriend, Virgil. We're your friends." Roman said. Deirdre opened the scrapbook and looked through the pages.

"F-Friends...?" Deirdre muttered. She flipped through the pages. "I... sort of remember some things."

Virgil walked over and Deirdre looked up at him.

"You're Virgil Darkson, right? We're friends, right?" Deirdre's voice wavered a bit. Virgil nodded and looked down. "I remember. We're friends."

Virgil looked at her. Deirdre had a small smile on her face. Virgil smiled and slowly hugged her. She soon hugged back.

Roman smiled and then frowned. "Where's my hug?"

Virgil pulled away from Deirdre. He laughed a bit and hugged his boyfriend. Virgil realized that he still had the white rose. He pulled away from Roman and handed Deirdre the rose.

"Here. For you." Virgil said. Deirdre took the rose and smiled.

"White rose... innocence, purity, secrecy, reverence, worthiness," Deirdre said.

"Yep." Virgil smiled a bit.

"I love it," Deirdre said.


	6. Chapter Five: Duet

The next day was a duet singing competition with everyone. Remus didn't have a partner, so he just watched.

Remy and Emile went first singing You Know Me by Air Traffic Controller.

Remy took a deep breath and grabbed his guitar. Emile stood next to him with his bass guitar.

"Ready?" Remy asked him.

"You know it." Emile smiled.

Remy smiled a began to sing.

**Remy:**

You know me  
You know everything about me now  
My heart is in your hands  
And you know you could break it  
But wouldn't you rather make me sing like this?

**Emile:**

You know me  
I try to find some good in everything  
Since you came along  
Some of this got easy  
'Cause all you wanna do is please me, my love

**Remy and Emile:**

This could be a roller coaster  
But we're gonna make the most of it  
Whether on top, or we're going down  
You know me

**Emile:**

You know me (**Remy:** I know you)  
And how I get when I'm uncomfortable  
If I'm too hot or cold  
Tired, bored, or hungry  
I'm fine when you're around me, boy

**Remy:**

And you know me  
I've never been on time for anything  
I do apologize  
I know its such a bother  
I promise to try harder for you boy, I will

**Remy and Emile:**

This is a risk we're taking  
It's a love in the making  
We've got nothing up our sleeves  
We've got an understanding  
I don't think we could have planned it better  
I know, 'cause you know  
You know me

**Remy:**

You know me (**Emile:** you know me)  
I work too much I'm always on the run

**Emile:**

Honey, I know it's only just begun

**Remy:**

You know how hard it can be

**Emile:**

To go on chasing something

**Remy and Emile:**

This could amount to nothing  
When it's all said and done

I think you can make me better  
I'm looking ahead, but I'll never  
Regret anything that helped me see  
But if you can be proud of me  
And proud of yourself 'cause you got me  
Then darling you know, yeah we both know  
You know me

And I'll never hurt you darling  
You know damn well  
And I'll never make you wonder  
If the things that I tell you ain't the honest truth  
I bet a lot of folks can sing in harmony  
But no one would ever know me like

**Remy:**

You know me

**Emile:**

You know me

Emile and Remy bowed a bit and Remy kissed Emile on his cheek. Emile blushed.

Patton and Roman cheered while Virgil and Logan just clapped.

"That was amazing!" Patton said, happiness laced in his voice.

"Yeah, that was spectacular," Roman said.

"Oh, oh! Me and Logan next!" Patton raised his hand. Logan blushed.

"A-Are you sure, love?" Logan asked.

"Come on, nerd. Just do it." Virgil said.

"Alright... I suppose I will sing." As soon as Logan said that, Patton grabbed his arm and pulled him to the makeshift stage.

Logan took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Logan:**

You get me up when it's time  
You know exactly what to say to ease my mind  
Boy, you've got power over me  
Such control  
But I don't mind, cause I love  
Just what you do to my soul

**Patton:**

This could be permanent, you know  
Doubt either one of us could let the other go  
Darling, I hope that you can see  
How we've grown  
I hope everybody knows  
Just what you do to my soul

Laugh at everything you say  
Stuck inside my head all-day  
Darn you

**Logan:**

When we go for a walk outside  
I see the look on all the guys  
Darn you

**Logan and Patton:**

My days have been so unbelievable  
Oh, what you do to my soul  
And darling, I'm so thankful  
For what you do to my soul

**Patton:**

Another Saturday drive  
We'll go up to the beach or to the mountainside  
It doesn't matter if it rains  
Or if it gets cold  
You know my body's always warm  
From what you do to my soul

**Logan:**

We could just lie here on the floor  
Take all them pillows and we'll build ourselves a fort  
And play until we fall asleep  
Inside these walls  
Feels like I have got it all  
Boy, what you do to my soul

**Patton:**

Kiss you when your breath was bad  
Still the best I ever had  
Darn you

**Logan:**

I'm a busy boy, a scattered mind  
A man like you took a while to find  
Darn you

**Logan and Patton:**

My nights have been so unbelievable  
Oh, what you do to my soul  
And darling, I'm so thankful  
For what you do to my soul

My days have been so unbelievable  
Oh, what you do to my soul  
And darling, I'm so thankful  
For what you do to my soul

Yeah, my life could be so unbelievable  
Oh, what you do to my soul  
And I would be so grateful  
For what you do to my soul

Next was Roman and Virgil.

**Roman and Virgil:**

Water falls, it always has  
Water falls, it always will  
Some things you can count on, all the others are a thrill  
But water falls, it always will

**Virgil:**

Airborne, we are airborne  
Flying through the night at record speeds

**Roman:**

Call me, when you want me  
The wisdom that you share, it can't be beat

**Roman and Virgil:**

Water falls, it always has  
Water falls, it always will  
Some things you can count on, all the others are a thrill  
But water falls, it always will

**Roman:**

Aching, for a shaking  
We'll dance until the night turns red again

**Virgil:**

Follow, down the road 'till  
We're out the state of mind that we were in

**Roman and Virgil:**

Water falls, it always has  
Water falls, it always will  
Some things you can count on, all the others are a thrill  
But water falls, it always will

**Roman:**

It may seem obvious to you  
But it's not obvious to me

**Virgil:**

All I know is I know nothing  
Nothing of the world that's running  
Circles all around me daily

**Roman and Virgil:**

Airborne, we are airborne  
Flying through the night at record speeds

Water falls, it always has  
Water falls, it always will  
Some things you can count on, all the others are a thrill  
But water falls, it always will

Water falls, it always has  
Water falls, it always will  
Some things you can count on, all the others are a thrill  
But water falls, it always will  
Water falls, it always will

Everyone cheered and Roman kissed Virgil.

"That was wonderful, everyone!" Juliet said.

"Meh," Remus muttered.

"Remus, put some spirit into your voice. Everyone did splendidly." Juliet told her son.

"Fine... woohoo," Remus mumbled.

"Close enough..." Juliet sighed.

"Who won?" Patton asked.

"Now, now, you all are winners."

"That's no fun," Roman said, putting his arm around Virgil's waist.

Juliet rolled her eyes and she looked at her husband. "Dear, help me out here."

"You all did well," Romeo said.

Juliet sighed again. "Our family is something alright... oh, Circe will be here any moment, so get ready."

Virgil panicked when she said that. He leaned a bit on Roman.

"Will Virgil be okay?" Emile asked Roman.

"I honestly don't know... I worry about him." Roman said.

Emile looked at his childhood friend, worriedly. _'Virgil...'_


End file.
